


I get sold by my parent, now I live with a tall white man!? The journey of our love??

by Rednightlights



Category: Harry Styles RPF, One Direction (Band), Original Work, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Sue Me Disney, Getting Sold by Parent, Kachow~, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednightlights/pseuds/Rednightlights
Summary: I got Sold!? How will my life unfold from here??>-<(This is a fic made about my rl friends so don't worry y'all! Everything is totally pg!!!!!!)
Relationships: Kaylee/Harry Styles, Kaylee/JFK, Kaylee/Keegan, Kaylee/Yoda/Keegan





	I get sold by my parent, now I live with a tall white man!? The journey of our love??

**Author's Note:**

> Oop

Kay Pov: 

I was sitting in my room watching youtube in my oversized BTS hoodie listening to their new album. My feet were cold so I pulled up my cover which had Jin’s face plastered on it. Looking around my small room, the walls covered in posters, I felt a sense of discomfort. 

Suddenly my door swings open and on the other side stands my abusive parent and a 3 foot card-board cutout of Yoda which my parent married in 2012. In their hands is a duffle bag which they throw at my face leaving a bruise on my cheek. “Get packed skum, you’ve been sold.” 

I start crying as I move to pack up my belongings, turning to ask why. “I needed money to watch Star Wars: Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith Remastered in Theaters.” As the words leave my parent’s mouth, they turn to pick up the 3 foot tall card-board cutout of Yoda, “Hmm, sold like whore, you are! Hmm.” The 3 foot tall card-board cutout of Yoda whose voice sounds like a smoker of 30 years had a baby with Dani DeVito then says, “Hmm! Tallest White, your buyer is! Hmm!” 

The tears overflowing from my eyes as I pack up my limited edison Jin figurines. I thought I would marry one of the BTS members...and it didn’t even need to be Jin! Anyone one of them would be fine! Now I’m going to be sold to a tall white man! My parent who has been watching me pack up my BTS novelty postcards and a secret fanfic of me and Jin meeting a Korean Barb-K, hurries me along to the front door. 

“Wait here, they should be here shortly.” My parent and their 3 foot tall card-board cutout of Yoda then move back into the living room where I can hear Jar-Jar remarking about Woosa. I think back to the day I told my parent that I was a Star Trek fan. Any previous love I garnered was revoked with the simple statement from that day. 

Suddenly, I hear Darth Vader’s March resounding through the house. I know what that means...He’s here! I open the door, the sun I haven’t seen in 6 years blinds me for a moment, but I reagust quickly. 

There he stands, pulling my head back nearly 90 degrees. I see him in black jeans, black t-shirt, black half-zipped hoodie, a few chains and a handful of rings and a black mask. His pale complexion shines like the sun I hadn’t seen in so long, he reaches into his pocket parallel to my face (because he’s so tall) and takes out the cream soda flavor bum-bum. “Yo, was that Darth Vader’s March on your fucking doorbell?” His painted black nails draw back into his fiery ginger hair. “Yes.” I say in a squeaky voice. “Fucking lit, bro.” He takes a sip from the Coca-Cola can in his other hand which I hadn’t seen before. 

He kneels down so that his baby face is level with mine and speaks. “So I bought you, now what?”


End file.
